creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace
Grace is a 16-year-old female who suffered through abuse from her neighbor who wanted to make the 'Hansel and Gretel' tale true. Origin Grace was a nice girl, polite and rarely ever yelled. Her parents adored her very much and were honored to have her as their child. She hardly ever disobeyed and greed never even existed for her, though her parents always encouraged her to have at least a little bit of it. One day walking home from an art class, She was captured by an unexpected old lady, her neighbor of all things. The old lady abused and Grace to her heart's content. Except she didn't call Grace by her name, she called her Gretel. Always saying 'You lost Hansel, you snotty brat.' every time she beat her. Soon, her cell was shared with another boy, she never learned his name, unfortunately. As expected, the old lady always called him Hansel and ordered Grace to call him that as well. Shortly, 'Hansel' had gotten abused and molested. And then the wretched day came that the old lady would eat 'Hansel'. Of course, Grace couldn't save 'Hansel' and he was unfortunately murdered and eaten. His screams taunted Grace throughout the night when she had tried to sleep, making her sleep-deprived. Months later, the lady grew hungry yet again soon enough, went for Grace to eat next. Grace fought and screamed when she started to drag her towards the kitchen. The lady didn't bother even ending her pain before shoving Grace in the unusually huge oven. Before Grace could crawl out, the lady locked the bar on the oven, securing that Grace couldn't get out. She screamed and cried until her voice went hoarse and quiet. The old lady only simply laughed and prepared the rest of her 'meal'. Appearance Grace is usually seen wearing a ripped up white school uniform button-up shirt accompanying with a stained dark blue overall dress with muddy white knee-high school stockings, black flats following after that. She has lengthy blonde dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. In some parts of her body, there are light burns spread across her skin, From the tips of her fingers is black, fading into her skin. Some burns are spread across her body in random places. Personality Grace used to be a kind and polite young girl, although she still holds some of her polite features, she's usually bothered or annoyed by something. She acts a bit differently towards old people, usually terrified by old women who have a similar appearance to the old lady who tortured her. She's very straight-forward when it comes to voicing about her problems. She shows very little emotion when doing just about anything. Powers and Abilities Grace doesn't have many abilities to her name, only being able to control fire in dire situations like a forest fire or house fire. This was oddly gifted to her after her death, she never found out why. She can float a bit off the ground, about the height of a truck. Facts * Grace was created by WeridoWendyWhy * She hardly kills people, she only scares and taunts those who abuse people for their own pleasure and gain. * The old lady who killed her only wanted to rewrite the story but wanted to put it as it should be first. * She often hides in forgotten cabins or outside of creeks. * Before she died, she had a knack for being creative. * Her birthday is April 10th. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Teenager Category:Manipulator